


Just as close as skin

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't need you not to be yourself honey; just don't be dumb."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just as close as skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to I Know You Have Doubts, But For God's Sake Don't Shut Me Out

Nora walked into the house that evening at 7:30. She could smell something delicious and followed the smell into the kitchen. Toby pulled chicken out of the oven. Karenna sat in her high chair, occupying herself with her teething ring and rattle.

“Hey guys.” She said.

“Mommy!”

“Hi. I'm just finishing dinner.”

Nora drew his face close for a kiss and Toby smiled. She turned her attention to Karenna, ignoring her husband pinching her ass.

“There is mommy’s angel. How was your day with daddy?”

“We had a great time. She sleeps a lot but we got some time alone and with Kermit the Frog. Didn’t we Renny?”

“Kermy.” She said.

Nora smiled. Their little girl was not much of a talker and that concerned her. The boys babbled as soon as possible. The pediatrician told her that everything was fine...Karenna’s cognitive skills and responses were all normal. Nora kissed her once more and put her down.

“I need a shower and a glass of wine. What a day. I shouldn’t be too long. Dinner smells fantastic.”

“It’s ready whenever you want it. The baby has had her bath and I’ll put her down while you shower.”

“Great.”

Nora went to leave the room and Toby stopped her.

“Put on the black nightgown sugar.” He said.

“OK.”

She smiled and headed upstairs. Toby looked at his daughter.

“This show is about to become PG-13 princess...you need to get ready for bed.”

***

Nora came out on the deck and smiled. Toby set up dinner and wine. She sat next to him in her black satin nightgown and robe.

“No music?” she asked.

“Um, I broke the radio.”

“What happened?”

“Last night after our fight I slammed it into the ground.”

“Toby Ziegler that temper is going to be the death of you.”

“Let’s not talk about death right now.” He replied. “Eat. I think you're going to enjoy it.”

“It smells good. What is it?”

“I sliced chicken breasts in half, filled it with spinach and feta cheese. I cooked the brown rice in low sodium chicken broth.”

Nora looked at him.

“You're kidding.” She said.

“No. Karenna and I went to the market today and I purchased a healthy living cookbook. I am not making promises, but I am trying.”

Nora gasped, biting back her tears.

“Toby, this is great. And I'm really hungry.”

They did not talk much over dinner. Nora gave him a few details about happenings at the White House, reiterating that Charlie was doing an excellent job running things.

“I have every confidence in him.” Toby said. “I called him this afternoon.”

“That does not shock me. What else did you do today?”

He took his daughter to the park for an hour; indulged in being a dad. He called the boys in Rhode Island and read more of Dr. Seuss’s biography. He also burned a few CDs for tonight...combining him and his wife’s favorite songs.

“I also rode, very slowly, on that exercise bike for 15 minutes.”

“How did that go?” Nora asked.

“Excruciating. Nevertheless, I did it, and I will do it again tomorrow. I have my appointment with Dr. Grant tomorrow too.”

“Do you want me to go with you?”

“No. There are some things a man must do alone sugar. Do you want me to take that?”

Nora nodded, watching Toby take the dinner plates and head into the kitchen. After a few, she took their drinks and settled in the living room. Relaxing on the couch, Nora took off her robe. When Toby came back, he couldn’t hide his smile.

“I have music.” He said.

When he started it, Stevie Wonder sang Knocks Me Off My Feet. On the couch, he put his arm around his wife.

“Nora, I want to apologize for being unbearable. I'm sorry when I can't be what you want me to be.”

She turned to look at him.

“Shut up. This is exactly how I expected you to be...that’s why I was scared. But dinner, a few naps, and the exercise machine are a nice compromise. I don’t need you to not be yourself honey; just don’t be dumb.”

“I love you sugar.”

Nora smiled as he brought his face close to hers.

“Yeah? How much?”

Toby smirked.

“More than tonight’s restrictions will allow.” He replied before kissing her.

Nora pulled away, twirling her fingers in his curls.

“Do you remember the first night you kissed me?” she asked.

“You kissed me. In your office, after the cappuccino maker. I was...damn Nora I hadn’t felt that in a long time.”

“What?”

She slid her fingers between the buttons on his shirt and Toby gasped.

“Desire.” He replied. “Need, want, I just...I wanted you. All of you Nora, not just the sex.”

“The sex is good.”

“Shh. Not tonight, tonight is old school.”

He pulled her into another kiss as Nora sighed into his mouth. She slid her hand up to caress the back of his head as they kissed deeper. For a few moments, they sustained without oxygen, feeding on their need for each other. When they finally pulled away, Toby nibbled her neck.

“Mmm, your skin. I love it fresh from the shower when it tastes so good.”

Nora’s strangled giggle turned him on. Toby wasn’t sure what to do with his hands; this was only supposed to go so far. Nora took them in hers, twining their fingers. He kept going on her neck, alternately between sucking and nibbling.

“Toby.” She whispered his name and Toby’s erection came to life.

I don’t need you tonight, he thought. Don’t worry friend, sometime soon but not tonight. I mean you don’t have to go away, but don’t scare Nora off, OK?

She pulled his mouth back to hers, sucking on his bottom lip before they kissed fully.

“I love you.” Toby mouthed breathlessly when they finally let each other go.

“I'm feeling pretty relaxed speechwriter. How about you?”

“Mmm hmm.”

Carefully, testing how far he could go, Toby moved his body over Nora’s so that she had to slide and lie back on the couch. She stiffened some; Toby reassured her by whispering.

“Its OK sugar, I just want to kiss you. I just want to hold you in my arms.”

He licked her ear and blew on it. Nora melted into the couch, sighing. She could feel Toby’s erection on her thigh. They were kissing again and she reached down to caress his buttocks.

“Uh uh Nora, don’t. I...”

She pulled away.

“Can't touch there?” she asked.

“Not tonight, not if you don’t want any trouble.”

“I like trouble.”

Toby quieted her with kisses. He tried to keep their lower bodies apart while pushing his chest against hers. Nora turned her body around, sliding her legs between his. Toby groaned. He pulled away but Nora moved in again. She ran her hand over the top of his baldhead and her husband was on fire.

“Oh God Nora.” He whispered. “Maybe we should...”

“Are you alright?”

“I'm...I really want you. Boy this was easier before I knew what I was missing.”

“You're not missing anything.” She unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, nipping at his throat with her teeth. “You’ll take a cold shower like you used to.”

“You have no idea how many cold showers I used to take. In the beginning, I could hardly stand to be in the same room.” He massaged her shoulders. “I've gotten better over the years.”

“I like when I used to make you lose control.” She said.

“Used to? Believe me Nora, you still do. Come here sugar.”

They were kissing again, this time Toby grinded against her and she really felt his erection. Oh God, she really REALLY wanted him.

“OK, cold shower now.” Toby said, abruptly pulling away.

Nora sat up on her elbows as Toby climbed off the couch.

“Toby?”

“I'm sorry Nora. It was wonderful, just being close to you. But I'm uh...more than a little aroused.”

“I see.” Her eyes found the bulge in his slacks and she licked her lips. “I can help you there.”

“Nora, don’t tease.”

“Well, you jerk off in the shower right? How much does your heart rate accelerate?”

“I really have no idea. You don’t have to do this sugar; and I would prefer not to talk about my jerk off activities.”

“Sit down Toby.”

He sat on the couch; Nora leaned over and caressed his erection. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

“I want you on your knees.” He grunted.

Damn, where did that come from? They probably should not be doing this. Though he had made it past the two-week mark with no symptoms. And he certainly had been jerking off in the shower. Now she was off the couch and on her knees. She unzipped his slacks, pulling his cock out of his boxers.

“Mmm, I missed this.” She said.

Then she deep throated him. Toby whimpered. It was not easy to get Toby Ziegler to whimper. He tangled his fingers through her hair and grabbed the couch cushions. Damn, this was a euphoria Toby wasn’t even sure he would feel again.

“Nora, oh Nora, sugar pie, oh God, don’t stop!”

She wanted to say she wasn’t but she was a bit busy. When she pulled back a bit, Toby thrust his hips off the couch.

“More, more.” He moaned.

She took his balls and pulled gently, then massaged.

“Oh God Nora, oh damn, I'm...”

Shouting her name he spilled into her mouth. Nora held on to him, tasting every drop, sucking every bit.

“Ooh sugar...damn.”

Smiling, Nora kissed his mouth. Toby deepened the kiss because he loved the taste of himself on her mouth. Nothing was sexier to him.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

“You're welcome honey. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Do you still need to shower?” she asked.

“No, I think I'm OK. I just want to hold you.”

“Well put that thing away because that’s all you're getting.”

Toby smiled, complying. Now he was going to kiss her and probably get himself going all over again.

***


End file.
